The presisent invention is related to a contact device of a heat-dissipating device for hot swap, and particularly to a contact device of a fan for hot swap.
The fan, which is a commonly used heat-dissipating device, is applied to the system which generates heat when said system is in operation. The fan dissipates the heat by generating airflow to maintain said system in normal working condition.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional fan for hot swap. The conventional fan 11 includes a conductive wire 12 for connecting the conventional fan 11 and the terminal 13 by welding. Then, the terminal 13 is electrically connected to the system 14 to perform the function of hot swap. Particularly, it is much easier that the conductive wire 12 is directly welded to the system 14 from the convential fan 11.
However, the above-mentioned conventional fan for hot swap has the following disadvantages. First of all, the conventional fan 11 must be so securely immobilized that it""s not convenient to replace the fan in case of malfunction. In addition, the compatibility of the conventional fan 11 and the terminal 13 may be a problem so that the cost is high.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple contact device of the heat-dissipating device, which is easily assembled with and disassembled from the heat-dissipating device.
Another object of the presention invention is to provide a contact device of the heat-dissipating device to allow the fan to be detachably assembled with the system.
According to the present invention, the contact device, adapted to be mounted on a heat-dissipating device for hot swap in a system, includes a main body having a resilient member protruding from one side thereof, a conductive member disposed in the main body for electrically connecting the heat-dissipating device and the system, and a first engaging member disposed on the resilient member for engaging with a second engaging member of the heat-dissipating device to allow the main body to be detachably mounted on the heat-dissipating device.
The main body is generally crossectionally L-shaped. Preferably, the main body is made of insulating material and can be integrally formed by way of injection molding. Further, the resilient member includes two resilient pieces protruding from two opposite sides of the main body, respectively.
The conductive member may include a plurality of contact terminals welded to a conductive wire of the heat-dissipating device by respective one end thereof. Besides, the other ends of the plurality of contact terminals are respectively electrically connected with the system. Preferably, the conductive member is integrally formed with said main body.
The first engaging member is a protuberance for engaging with the second engaging member of the heat-dissipating device to allow the main body to be securely mounted on the heat-dissipating device. Correspondingly, the second engaging member is a concavity for receiving the first engaging member.
On the contrary, while the second engaging member of the heat-dissipating device is a protuberance for engaging with the first engaging member, the first engaging member is a concavity for receiving the second engaging member.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a fan assembly adapted to be used for hot swap in a system. The fan assembly includes a rotor device for generating a revolving airflow to dissipate heat from a system, a fan guard for protecting and supporting the rotor device, and a contact device detachably mounted on the fan guard and having a conductive member for electrically connecting the rotor device and the system.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: